koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
KNS Members Entry
Senior Division *1st Head Leader-Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity (SM) *2nd Head Leader-Mina Aino/Sailor Venus (SM) *1st Field Leader-Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Second-in-Command-Juniper Lee/Junie Phantom (Juniper Lee) *Secretary-Hinata Reincarnated (Naruto) *Historian-Grim (Billy & Mandy) *Custodian-Mr. Fussy (formerly Mr. Persnickety) (Mr. Men) *Parliamentarian-Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) *Treasurer-Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (SM) *Scapegoat-Bloo (Fosters) (Temp Member in Season 1) *Muscle-Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) *Villain Distractor-Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) & Courage (Courage) *Magic Consultant-Shirly the Medium (Courage) *Weapons Specialist-Sam & Max (Sam & Max) *Chief Strategist-Leela (Futurama) *Technical Director-Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Comic Relief-Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner) *Head Scientist-Tron Bonne (Megaman Legends) *Mascot-Pikachu (Pokemon) Junior Division *1st Head Leader-Rini/Sailor Mini Moon 8-9 *Future* (SM) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *2nd Head Leader-Marie/Sailor Mini Solaris 8-9 *Future* (SM/PPG OC) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *1st Field Leader-Dora the Explorer/Sailor Avalon (Dora) *Second-in-Command-Trunks Reincarnated (DBZ) *Secretary-Abby Lincoln (KND) *Historian-Nigel Uno (KND) *Custodian-Hope (Disney/WFRR OC) *Parliamentarian-Fanny (KND) *Treasurer-Wolfos (Disney OC) *Scapegoat-Darry Fenton (Dannyfangirls' Danny Phantom OC) *Muscle-Kaylee Fenton (Dannyfangirl's Juniper Lee OC) *Villain Distractor-Wally Beatles (KND) *Magic Consultant-Kid Zelda (Zelda) *Weapons Specialist-Hoagie Gillian (KND) *Chief Strategist-Rachel MacKenzie (KND) *Technical Director-Bee Dee 11 *Future* (Atomic Betty/Cyberchase OC) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Comic Relief-Kuki Sanban/Sailor Toyland (KND) *Head Scientist-Prince Powerhawk 12 *Future* (PPG/Thundercats OC) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Mascot-Diana *Future* (SM) Sonic Heroes Division *1st Head Leader-Sally Acorn & Sonia (Sonic) *2nd Head Leader-Sonic the Hedgehog & Manic (Sonic) *1st Field Leader-Psycho (WFRR) *Second-in-Command-Blaze (Sonic) *Secretary-Nicole (in android lynx body) (Sonic) *Historian-Knuckles (Sonic) *Custodian-Coconuts (Sonic) *Parliamentarian-Toon Patrol (WFRR) & Sarah (RR OC) *Treasurer-Don Weazo (Conker) *Scapegoat-Dingo (Sonic) *Muscle-Bunnie (Sonic) *Villain Distractor-SSSSS Squad (Sonic) *Magic Consultant-Batula (Conker) (Temp Member in Season 2) *Weapons Specialist-Nack (Sonic) *Chief Strategist-Ze Professor (Conker) *Technical Director-Rotor (Sonic) *Comic Relief-Team Chaotix (Sonic), Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) *Head Scientist-Tails (Sonic) *Mascot-Cheese (Sonic) Other Members Season 1 *Raye Hino/Sailor Mars & Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter (SM) *Julayla Beryl/Sailor Solaris (SM/PPG OC) *Cherry Lumpkins/Sailor Terra & Berry Lumpkins/Sailor Vegeta (PPG OCs) *Powerpuff Girls (now Powerpuff Girls Z) (PPG/PPGZ) *Sanford D. "Snake" Ingleberry (PPG) *Boots the Monkey & Swiper the Fox (Dora) *Naruto, Sasuke, & Sakura Reincarnated (Naruto) *Puffy AmiYumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Betty Barett/Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) *Fred Fredburger (Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy/Underfist) *Jake Long (Jake Long) *Cast of Rugrats/All Grown Up *Delete (Cyberchase) *Matt, Jackie, Inez & Digit (Cyberchase) *Digidestined & Digimon (Digimon 01/02/Tamer/Frontier) *Zim, Gir, Dib, & Gaz/Sailor Irk (Zim) *Rock/Megaman (Megaman) *Rush (Megaman) *Numbah 19th Century (KND) *Ben, Gwen, & Kevin (Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force) *Michael (Cartoon All Stars) *Corey (Cartoon All Stars) *Alf (Alf) *Garfield (Garfield) *Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea & Mokuba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Vultureman (Thundercats) *Rowdyruff Boy (PPG) *Coop, Jamie & Kiva (Megas XLR) *Planet Express Crew (Futurama) *Teen Titans (Teen Titans) *Servebots, Tiesel, & Bon Bonne (Megaman Legends) *Protomon & Roll (Megaman) *Megaman 1 Robot Masters *Mr Men & Little Misses (Mr. Men) *The Chipmunks (Alvin & the Chipmunks) *The Real Ghostbusters Cast *Billy & Mandy (Billy & Mandy) *Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Brendan, & Lucas (Pokemon) *Cats Don't Dance Cast *Oliver & Company *Maximus IQ (Atomic Betty) *Nemesis AS (Atomic Betty OC) *Minimus PU (Atomic Betty) *Ling Ling (Female Version) (Drawn Together) *Jenny Wakeman/Sailor Cluster Prime (MLAATR) *General Grievous (Star Wars) Season 2 *Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mac, & Frankie (Fosters) (Temp Members in Season 1) *Darian/Tuxedo Mask/Endymion (SM) *Edward & Alphonse Elric (FMA) (Temp Member in Season 1) *Winry Rockbell (FMA) (Temp Member in Season 1) *State Alchemists (FMA) *South Park Kids (South Park) *Muppets (Kermit, Gonzo, & Miss Piggy Temp Members in Season 1) *Peter Alvin "Python" Ingleberry 12 *Future* (PPG OC; Snake/Cherry's Son) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Hiyuki Takeuchi 9 *Future* (Digimon OC; TK/Kari's Daughter) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Horton, Morton the Elephant Bird, & Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Mr. Blik, Gordon, & Waffle (Catscratch) *Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Gohan, Videl & Goten Reincarnated (DBZ) *Camp Kidney Scouts (Camp Lazlo) *Charles Darwin Middle School Students (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Julie (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Reiko/Sailor Mini Mars 8-9 *Future* (SM OC; Raye/Chad's Daughter) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Mako/Sailor Mini Jupiter 8-9 *Future* (SM/DBZ OC; Lita/17's Daughter) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Julie/Sailor Mini Mercury 8-9 *Future* (SM/DBZ OC; Amy/Goten's Daughter) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Nina/Sailor Mini Venus 8-9 *Future* (SM OC; Mina/Syrus's Daughter) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) (Temp Member in Season 1) *Cast of Super Smash Bros & Mario Series *Banjo-Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) *Sonic Heroes (Sonic) *Good Looney Tunes Cast (Bugs & Daffy Temp Members in Season 1) *Conan Enogawa/Formerly Jimmy Kudo (Detective Conan/Cased Closed) *Basil & Dawson (Great Mouse Detective) *Robin Hood & Merry Men (Robin Hood) *Kaa (Jungle Book) *Cast of Taz-Mania *Alan Matthews (JusSonic's Rugrats OC) *Coco LaBouche (Rugrats) *Stan Matthews (Rugrats OC) *William LaBouche (Rugrats OC) *Numbah 362 & 19th Century (KND) *Cree Lincoln (KND) *Chad Dixon (KND) *Good Looney Tunes *Cast of Family Guy *Cast of Animaniacs *Cast of Tiny Toons *Cast of Histeria *Cast of Freakazoid *Yin, Yang, & Master Yo Yo (Yin Yang Yo) *Skull Kid (Zelda) *Remy (Ratatouille) (Temp member in Season 1) *Shari Spotter (Cyberchase) (Missing) *Fairly Oddparents Cast *Kent/Pokemon Trainer of Gen 1, Ashley/Female Pokemon Trainer of Gen 1, & Gary Oak (Pokemon) *Nemo, Camille, Flip, Professor Genius, & Goblins (Little Nemo) (Nemo Cameos during Seasons 1-2 'til Slumberland Arc) *Bolt, Penny, Mittens, & Rhino (Bolt) *Willis, Terriermon, & Lopmon (Digimon Movie 3) *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, & Pluto (Disney) *Sora, Riku, & Kairi (KH) *Panchito & Jose (Disney) *Olivia & Hiram Flaversham (Great Mouse Detective) *Jiminy Cricket & Figaro (Pinnochio) *Jaq & Gus (Cinderella) *Baloo (Jungle Book/Talespin) *Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin) *Louie (Jungle Book/Talespin) *Little Miss Micchi (Silentcartoonist's Mr. Men OC) *Sector Z (KND) *Django & Emile (Ratatouille) *Bagheera (Jungle Book) *Dee-D 10.0/Leo (Chzo Mythos OC) (Temp Member in Season 1) *Little Miss Timid (Oddballartist's Mr. Men OC) *Other Characters of Mr. Men Series *Cast of Tenchi Muyo *Roger, Jessica, Dolores, & Eddie Valiant (WFRR) *Rescue Rangers (CDRR) *Max & Roxanne (Goof Troop Series) *DATS (Digimon Data Squad) *Count Duckula Cast *Fenton Family, Tucker Foley, & Sam Mason (Danny Phantom) *Jasmine Lee, Monroe, and Ray-Ray Lee (Juniper Lee) *Long Family & Fu Dog (Jake Long) *Beatrixo, Sparky, and X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Lilo & Stitch Cast *Huey, Dewey, & Louie (Disney/Ducktales) (Temp Members in Season 1) *Scrooge McDuck (Disney/Ducktales) *Cosmo (Sonic) *Keichi Kamiya 10 *Future* (Digimon OC: Tai/Sora's Son) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Ai Ishida 10 *Future* (Digimon OC: Matt/Mimi's Daughter) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Melody 8 *Future* (Sonic; Swiper/Mina's Daughter) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Skye 8 *Future* (Sonic: Tails/Cosmo's Son) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Lara-su 11 *Future* (Sonic: Knuckles/Julie-su's Daughter) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Sonik 9 *Future* (Sonic/Dora OC: Swiper/Mina's Son) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Manik 8 *Future* (Sonic: Sonic/Sally's Son) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Sonya 9 *Future* (Sonic: Sonic/Sally's Daughter) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Yen 9 *Future* (Ken/Yolei's Son) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Laura 9 *Future* (Ken/Yolei's Daughter) (Season 2-Beginning of 5) *Richie & Sparky (Pokemon) *Zuko, Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar) *Phineas & Ferb Cast *Mary Cat (Atomic Betty OC) *Alice (American McGee's Alice) *Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, & Private) (Madagascar) *King Julien, Maurice, & Mort (Madagascar) *Minnie Mouse & Daisy Duck (Disney) *Hiram the Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince) *Adelaine (Nutcracker Prince OC) *Vlad Vladikoff (Dr. Seuss) *Wacky (Bonkers) *Slimy & Flasher (Deleted Weasels of WFRR) *Curser, Hyper, & Gothika (WFRR OCs) *Pinky & the Brain (Animaniacs) *Angel (Lilo & Stitch) *Cast of Total Drama Island *Roxas, Namine, Axel, Larxene, Saix, & Xion (KH) *Tsukasa & Subaru (.hack//Sign) *Aang, Sokka, Katara, & Toph (Avatar) *Cast of Yu-Gi-Oh GX *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Awooga (Tweety's High Flying Adventure) Season 3 *Ortensia & Bunny Kids (Epic Mickey) (since Trick of the Magi) *Rodent (Conker) (Temp Member in Season 2) *Umana (Sonic/Conker OC) *Professor Ratigan (Great Mouse Detective) *Kate Hino/Sailor Steel Rat (SM/Great Mouse Detective OC) *Cast of Chrono Series Reincarnated (since Devil's Playhouse~KNS Style) *Cast of Inuyasha *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Homonculi (Lust, Wrath, Sloth, & Greed) (FMA) *Greed's Chimera Minions (FMA) *Rob & Claudia (ZIO) (Teknophage) *Jason Cassidy (ZIO) (Teknophage OC) *Good Guys of My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic Cast Season 4 *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda) *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Paul (Pokemon) *Catsy, Birdy, Avery, Prisma, Prince Diamond, & Sapphire (SMR) *Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi-Fives Ghost, & Pops (Regular Show) *Conker & Berri (Conker) (Former Temp Member in Season 2 & 3) *R2D2 (Star Wars) *C3PO (Star Wars) Season 5: (Confirmed Characters) *Haruka/Sailor Uranus (SM) (Temp Member in Season 3) *Michiru/Sailor Neptune (SM) (Temp Member in Season 3) *Setsuna/Sailor Pluto (SM) (Temp Member in Season 1 & 3) *Hotaru/Sailor Saturn (SM) (Appears during Seasons 1-2 (with major role in both Slumberland & Nightmareland arcs) until the second to last 3rd season chapter) *Utena Alternate/Sailor Tatooine (Utena) (Temp Member in Season 1 & 3) *Anthy Alternate/Sailor Alderan (Utena) (Temp Member in Season 1 & 3) *Misaki Alternate/Sailor Tuffles (Angelic Layer) (Temp Member in Season 1 & 3) *Megumi Alternate/Sailor Albion (Zatch Bell) (Temp Member in Season 1 & 3) *Hikaru Shido, Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji (Magic Knight Rayearth) Season 6 (Confirmed Characters) *Hong Kong Phooey (same show) *Thorn Harvestar (Bone) *Blue Seed Cast *Beyblade Cast ??? *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Main Atomic Betty Good Guys (aka Sparky, X-5, Beatrixo, DeGill, Noah, Paloma, Chazz, & Regeena) (Atomic Betty) (Will be revealed in MIB 1 Adaption) *Claptrap (Boarderlands) *Cast of Venture Bros. *Ash (Evil Dead Series) *The Kiddy Girls (Kiddy Grade) *Other Total Drama Cast Members *Edna & Harvey *Lilli (Edna & Harvey) *Gerret (Edna & Harvey) *Harvey Demons (Edna & Harvey) *Rick & Morty *Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Marco Diaz (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Meteora Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Mariposa Diaz (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Tom Lucitor (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *UPDATE: OC SVTFOE Septarians *UPDATE: Rasticore (Star vs the Forces of Evil) Allies/Non-Fighters Division (Member Since) *Luna (Sailor Moon) (Season 1 Ch 1) *Artemis (Sailor Moon) (Season 1 Ch 1) *The Smurfs (Smurfs) (Season 1 Ch 2) *Nina Tucker (Fullmetal Alchemist) (Season 1 Ch 3) *Alexander the Dog (Fullmetal Alchemist) (Season 1 Ch 3) *Oliver (Oliver & Company) (Season 1 Ch 3) *Eustace & Muriel (Courage) (Season 1 Ch 1) *Nora Wakeman (MLAATR) (Season 1 Ch 3) *Geek, Sal (ZIO) & Girl Stinky (ZIO) (Sam & Max) *Wildcat, Rebbecca & Molly Cunningham (Talespin) *Ham Hams (Hamtaro) *Professor Hubert Farnsworth (Futurama) (Season 1 OAV 2) *Cast of Chowder (Chowder) *Xem Khan (Author) (Season 3 OAV 3) *Vanilla (Sonic) (Season 2 Ch 8) *Cast of Azumanga Daioh *The Raccoons Cast (Little Misses vs the Monorail) *Bone Cousins (Bone) (Season 4 Movie 4) *Buzz (Cyberchase) (Season 1 Ch 5) *Max Sr. & Kikyo (AB & AB OC) *Roderick (Sonic/Conker OC) (Devil's Playhouse~KNS Style) *Gene Burry (JusSonic's OC) (Tokyo: BLU) *Mushu (Mulan) (Toon World) (Somewhere between Season 2 & 3) UPCOMING: *Dexter's Lab Cast (Will be revealed soon) *Aristocats Cast (???) *Hanna-Barbera Cast (Will be revealed soon) *Madoka Amano (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) *VeggieTales Good Guys *Adventure Time Cast *Amazing World of Gumball Cast *Cast of Legends of Treasure Island *Milo Murphy & Friends *The Loud House Cast *Cast of Little Busters *Cast of Ouran *Convent Students (Edna & Harvey) *The Littles Cast *Cast of Amphibia *Tulip Olsen (Infinity Train) *UPDATE: Eclipsa & Globgor (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *UPDATE: Moon & River (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *UPDATE: Cast of Overlord? Temporary Members *Megaman.EXE, Roll.EXE, Gutsman.EXE, & Glide.EXE (Megaman Battle Network/NT Warrior) *Z Fighters of 790 AD (Dragonball Series) *Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, & Old Pan (Dragonball GT) *Nuova (Dragonball GT) *Ben (Full Throttle) (Digital Keeper Only) *Simba (Lion King) *Banzai, Shenzi, & Ed (Lion King) *Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta, & Iridessa (Disney Fairies) *Genie (Aladdin) *Cast of Fantasia (minus Yen Sid & Brooms) *Trunks Reincarnated 14 *Future* (DBZ) *Hope 14 *Future* (Disney/WFRR OC) *Wolfos 15 *Future* (Disney OC) *Darry Fenton 14 *Future* (Dannyfangirls' Danny Phantom OC) *Kaylee Fenton 12 *Future* (Dannyfangirl's Juniper Lee OC) *Kid Zelda 7 *Future* (Zelda) *Kid Link 7 *Future* (Zelda) *Pan Reincarnated 14 *Future* (DBZ) *Abel Saban Wolf (Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics) *Cast of Battletoads *Cast of Bubsy *Good Guy Cast of Kim Possible *Cast of Jimmy Neutron *Tekna (PPG/Teknophage OC) (Merged with Cherry) *Little Miss Milly (Devilsummerchan's Mr. Men OC) (Left in the Splitz) *Mojo Jojo (PPG) (Turned Traitor) *Papierwaite & Norrington (Sam & Max) *Big Bad Wolf/Abel "Saban" Wolf (Saban's Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics) *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) (Temporary due to living in past) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Mulan (Mulan) *Mike Wazowski (Monster's Inc) *Sully (Monster's Inc) *Ariel (Little Mermaid) *Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Prince Adam/Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Princess Leia (Star Wars) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Chewbacca (Star Wars) *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole (Hanna-Barbera) *2 Stupid Dogs (2 Stupid Dogs) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Kyouya (Shinjuku) *Sayaka (Shinjuku) *Mephisto (Shinjuku) *UPDATE: Spike Wolf (Wolves, Witches & Giants) (sometimes) *UPDATE: Welch Fox (Wolves, Witches & Giants) (sometimes) UPCOMING: *How to Train Your Dragon Cast (revealed in KNS Style of movie) *Good Guys of Harry Potter *Good Guys of Hitchhiker's Guide *Devlin Levin *Future* (Ben 10) *Kenny Tennyson *Future* (Ben 10) Summons/Omnitrix Summons *Simba (Lion King) (Temporary) *Dumbo (Dumbo) (Temporary) *Randall Boggs (Monster's Inc) (Temporary/Later Traitor) *Taj the Elephant (Diddy Kong Racing) *Jojo McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) *Bambi (Bambi) (Temporary) *Mushu (Mulan) (Temporary) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *Verg (Blue Submarine No 6) (Temporary due to instability) *Li Shourin (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Tuddrussell (Time Squad) *Bartman/Bart Simpson (Simpsons) *Snoopy (Peanuts) *Golly Gopher (Re-Animated/Out of Jimmy's Head) (Temporary) *Dolly Gopher (Re-Animated/Out of Jimmy's Head) (Temporary) *Sakura (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Princess Oriana (Felix the Cat) (Temporary) *Gitaroo Man (Gitaroo Man) *Kirah (Gitaroo Man) *Ichigo (Bleach) *Rukia (Bleach) *Finn (Adventure Time) *Jake (Adventure Time) *Marceline (Adventure Time) *Edward (Cowboy Bebop) *Lion-O (Thundercats) *Vash (Trigun) *Haruko (FLCL) *Yusuke Uremeshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Lina Inverse (Slayers) **UPCOMING: *UPDATE: Meow Wow (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance) *UPDATE: Ariel (Little Mermaid) (Temporary) *UPDATE: Albedo (Overlord) *UPDATE: Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Category:Information Lists Category:Kouja no Senshi